Blood Red Lies
by SoxIxWillxLovexYou
Summary: Bella Taylor is the new girl in Mystic Falls. She dosn't talk much and her nose is ALWAYS in a book.. So why can't Damon Salvator take his eyes off her? Maybe it's because.. She holds a shocking resemblance to...  Damon x Oc  Crap summery TT TT
1. Prolauge

_"Kathrine.. I-I'm not too sure about this.." Avril stammered. Katherine rolled her eyes at her friend as she stepped out of the carrige._

_"The Salvatore home is a wonderous place, Avril. You'll love it. Damon and Stefon are two lovely gentlemen." She purred. Avril frowned. She had never approved of the way Katherine liked toying with people. She stepped out of the carrige, carefull not to rip her new dress that Katherine had given her for this meeting._

_"Katherine." A man in a brown coat smiled at her. He had chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes that lit up like stars when he saw the dark haired woman that was known as Avril's best friend._

_"Stefon." She cooed in her velvet like voice. Stefon tore his eyes away from Katherine long enough to meet his gaze with Avril's eyes that were elsewhere._

_"Who is she?" He asked. Katherine laughed light heartedly at her friend. Avril looked back to her, a blush of embarresment on her face._

_"I-I'm sorry.." She stammered._

_"Nevermind that now, introduce yourself!" Katherine laughed._

_"My name is Avril Elizabeth Gilbert." She said quietly. Stefon placed a light kiss on her right hand._

_"It is an honor to meet you, Avril." She smiled a small smile that faded as he escorted Katherine inside, Avril following behind. "You'll have to forgive Damon. He was fooling around again and he had to wash up." Stefon laughed. Katherine smiled and quickly glanced back at Avril who's mind had wandered elsewhere again. She sighed through her nose._

_~x~_

_Shortly after a quick tour, -that Avril had payed little attention to- Stefon, Katherine and Avril sat waiting in the garden, for this Damon that Avril had only heard stories of._

_While Avril sat gazing at the maze of roses in the hedges, Stefon and Katherine had sat on the marble steps that led back into the Salvator home._

_Avril was in such a daze she hadn't heard her name being called._

_"Avril!" Katherine yelled as she shook her friend by the arm. Avril stood up and frowned at her.  
>"I have told you time and time again that I am AGAINST the yelling in my ear!" Katherine just rolled her eyes and hooked arms with her, while gliding to the steps where another man stood beside Stefon. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black, and even darker eyes.<em>

_"Avril," Katherine smiled. "This is Damon Salvator." Damon smiled at Avril, and she found herself smiling back. She blushed as he kissed her right hand just as Stefon had._

_"Plesure to meet you, Avril."_

_"T-the plesure is mine." She stammered, yet again. Damon chuckled lightly._

_"You must forgive her. Half the time she's preoccupied with her own little world." Katherine laughed. Avril tugged at her soft aubern hair, not much paying attention. "My point has been proven." Damon laughed and picked up a sort of ball from next to his feet._

_"Well, could she come out long enough to play?" Avril's head shot up._

_"Oh yes."_

_~A month later~_

_"D-damon.." Avril murmered as Damon's lips met her neck. "We can't..." He shushed her and kissed her lips with the slightest featherlight feeling. She wasn't able to resist him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, embrasing her and keeping her close._

_"I love you, Avril." He whispered in her ear._

_"I love you as well but Katherine-"_

_"Katherine loves my brother."_

_"And you. You love her too." She pulled away and looked him in the eye. The guest room was dark and quiet in the night, but Damon's eyes were perfectly visible, like shining pools of light._

_His hands cupped her face and he kissed her so passionatly that Avril feared she might lose her mind._

_"Please Avril. Run away with me."_

_"I-I can't-"_

_"Sleep on it then." He kissed her one last time before he snuck out of his room. "I love you." _

That was the last night Damon ever saw Avril. The next day, she was found dead in her room, a note by her pillow and a bottle of poisen on the table beside her. The note said Avril had commited suicide because she couldn't handle the pressure of being loved by Damon and hurting Katherine.

And Damon had no idea what to do, but go back to Katherine..

And forget about Avril.


	2. Chapter 1  I'm Baaack!

Hey! Kiilala hear! I would like to thank everyone who put this story on your alerts! I got 11 in a few hours! It means alot to me! I love you guys! I'll continue with this story and update as much as possible! Keep being awesome!

Marina164509 , your reveiw made meh day! :D And... SHHH! I give no spoilers! :O

Here we goooo!~~

XxX 

Bella's P.O.V

**"You'll pay for what you've done." The girl said, pinning me down.**

**"What did I do?" I yelled pleading for mercy. "I-I'm sorry!" But alas, it is no use. I scream as there is a stinging pain in my throte. And I feel my time running out.**

**"I'm sorry..."**

I sat upright in bed, sweat trickling down my face and neck as my breath desprately tried to catch up with me.

"Ysabella! Get up!" I sighed.

"I'm up, Mom!"

"Come on! I'm almost out the door!"

"Shit." I muttered as I scrambled to get up. I threw on some black skinnie jeans, a grey tanktop and my black hoodie as I tied my hair in a tight poneytail.

"Come ooon!"

"I'M COMING!" I yelled. I grabbed my thin blanket and my journal off my bed and stood in the doorway of my room. I gazed the now empty room over and sighed. "Time to start over."

I ran down the stairs and hopped into the back seat of my mom's black Honda. It was different than my old run down chevy.

I didn't like it.

But Mom didn't want me driving all the way to Mystic Falls in the thing. She was afraid I would get too comfertable and day dream and get into an accident.

I buckled up and stared out the window, into the wind and rain that had started.

"Got everything?" Mom asked.

"Yeah."I said, not looking away from the rain. The car started, and we were on our way to Mystic Falls, Verginia. Mom was hoping it would give us a fresh start since Dad had died in a shoot out a few weeks ago. We havn't talked too much since then, so we thought a move would help us out.

We picked Mystic Falls because it was eight hours away from our old home by car, explaining why my mom was out the door at five a.m, and it was the place where my mom had met my dad, fallen in love, had me, and got married. I thought that wouldn't be alright... But Mom took a Five Hour Energy and we were good and ready to start over.

I sighed as the hours passed. At about the halfway point, I started writing in my journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_On the road to a new beggining. Or maybe just another end. I'm not sure. I decided that going back to my birthplace will mean I would have to keep everything inside.. Or at least just write them._

_I will not think of my father or how sad my mother is or Lizzy... The nightmares can also join the pile. But I doubt they'll stay there. I had another one of those dreams where the girl in white kills me. _

_Now that I'm thinking about it, I feel it might not be good to continue writing._

_Now I'll have nothing left to do._

_Great _

_~Bella_

I sighed and shut the book. I loved writing in my journal, if I never wrote anything down I would go insain, but if I started thinking those kind of things over, I won't be able to think of anything else.

"Just two more hours Bell." My mom sighed. The rain had still been going, but Mom rolled her window down anyway. The little water droplets felt good on my skin. They seemed to cut through the heat that the vent let out.

Slowly, I began to fall asleep.

~x~

"BELLA!" I sat up quickly, hitting my head on the low roof of the car.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"We're here!" My mom smiled. I frowned.

"And I now have brain damage. Thank you." But she just laughed at me. It was the first time in a while that I saw her laugh, so I let it slide. I stepped out of the Honda to meet eyes with my new home.

It was a small, cream colored two story house with a brown roof, a chimney, and a garage where my faded blue Chevy was parked. I liked the place.

While Mom helped the movers get things inside, I didn't want to be in the way so I grabbed my journal and a sketch book, along with some pencils and my phone, and headed down to the Mystic Grill.

On my way down, I noticed that everything looked the same. Same shops, same people, same parks.. I moved away from here when I was eleven. I was almost seventeen now, and I thought things would be going well.

Oh well.

I walked into the Mystic Grill and took a seat in a booth usually ment for two. The waiter who came to me was blonde and muscular, with blue eyes and pink lips. "Hello. Welcome to the Mystic Grill. What can I get yo.. Bella?" I stared at him, a slight glare in my eyes.

"I have mace..." I said. He blinked and looked down at my side. I didn't have a bag or a purse with me, and pencils were sticking out of my pockets.

"Where?" I held up a finger in protest, but I couldn't say anything. He chuckled and took the seat in front of me."It's me! Matt Donovan! We've been best friends since second grade." I stared at him for a minute, reaching into the back of my mind for a memory of Matt..

**"Matty! I got new crayons!" I yelled as I tackled him. He grinned.**

**"Can I use them too?" I laughed.**

**"No way, dude! Get your own!" Matt frowned.**

**"Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseeeee!"**

**"Nope!"**

**"I'll be your best friend forever!" He smiled. I giggled.**

**"Dummy, you already are!" I handed him a red crayon. He marvled at the stick of wax as I pulled out a coloring book from my back pack. "Let's color the penguin! He should be green!"**

**"Penguin's arn't green though, Lala." I wacked him in the head with the box of crayons. "OW!"**

**"Well OUR penguins will be green if I say so!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. Matt laughed.**

**"Okay! I'm sorry!"**

I laughed at that. Matt looked at me, curiosly. "You remember?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Are you still against my green penguins?" He laughed.

"No." I grinned.

"So what's been going on? Wait.. And where's Elle?" I asked.

"Oh. Elana's still here. Her parents died in a car accident, a year after you left." I stared at him to see if he was joking.

"Mr. and Mrs. G are.." I trailed off. Matt looked down. I wiped my damp eyes. I loved Elana's parents. They were actually my god parents, now that I remember. Mom probably knew they were dead.. she just didn't wanna tell me.

"But other things have happened too." Matt smiled. I nodded, trying to put the sadness out of my mind.

"Like what?"

"Well.. Elana's gotta boyfriend." My jaw dropped.

"WHOOOOO?"

"You going to school tomorow?" He asked. I hated it when people answered questions with questions.

"Yeah."

"You'll meet him there. Stefan Salvator."

I suddenly couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

"Great! Now can I order? I'm starving, dude." He laughed and stood up. "I'll have a barbeque burger with a Mountain Dew. And gimme some onion rings." He nodded and smiled at me.

"Alright." He walked off and came back with my food five minutes later.

"Thanks Matteh!" I grinned. He smiled again before he walked off.

"Welcome back, Bells."


	3. Chapter 2 Strange Feeling

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

**:D**

**Lol. So here is the second- 2- DOS! Twa! ...ummm.. yeah.. second! chapter of Blood Red Lies! Sorry I couldn't post earlier.. My laptop was on groundation -.-**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or any ANY of it's characters!**

**I own Bella though ;D**

**Bella: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: Shuttup. _**

**Damon: Just START!**

**Me: Okay! Geez! Wake up on the wrong side of the coffin?**

**Damon: Nah. Cause your mom was on the other side. ;)**

**Me: O_O **

Damon's P.O.V

Bordom.

Just another consequence of being a vampire. Stuck with an eternity of nothing to do...

I wonder what Stefan's up to.

I quickly dressed in black jeans and black boots, black button up shirt already thrown on and raced out the door. The sun was up, and for a split second and I grinned/smirked at the ring on my finger that kept me from burning under it's damaging rays.

I walked around the town of Mystic Falls for a while when I noticed something strange.

A moving truck.

Mystic Falls didn't get very many newbies. It's pretty much had the same people in it since 1864.

I headed down to the Mystic Grill.

"Stefan!" I called. He and Elana gave me a menacing stare. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. They were sitting in a booth with someone, but I couldn't tell who because their back was to me.

When I got there, I froze.

Bella's P.O.V

After Matt left, I ate alone, and it as fairly quiet- minus the radio from the bar. I put down my food, plugged my headphones into my phone and started listening to some of my own music. I liked alot of stuff. Mainly rock and piano. Some Jazz too. I started sketching a picture in my sketch book, not really sure what I was drawing but I'd knew it'd come out as something. I usually drew cartoons. Japanese anime. And some horror and macbre.

I was interupted when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Umm. Excuse me.. Are you- by chance- Ysabella Taylor?" I stared and pulled off my headphones. The girl looked about my age. She had long, streight, chocolate brown hair and the same color eyes. With her was a boy/man with lighter brown hair, and green eyes and pail skin.

"I have mace.." I muttered.

"No you don't!" I heard Matt call. I twitched. The girl gave me a strange look for a second before shaking it off.

"It's me! Elana Gilbert! You, me and Matt Donovan were best friends when we were little!" I blinked.

"Elle?"

"Yes!" She smiled. I reached back into my mind..

**"Well OUR penguins will be green if I say so!" I said putting my hands on my hips. Matt laughed.**

**"Okay! I'm sorry!" That was when Elana, my other best friend ever ran up to us.**

**"Hey Matty, Lala!" She yelled. We looked up and grinned at her.**

**""ELLE!"" We yelled in unsion. She ran up and hugged us, the force causing us to be thrown back on the floor laughing. After a bit,she joined in on the coloring.**

**"Elle! Matt says penguins can't be green!"**

**"Yes they can!"**

**"TOLD YOU!" Matt rolled his eyes.**

I got up and hugged her. "I havn't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" She laughed. We pulled away and sat down, and I continued to eat my food.

"Who's Mr. Quietguy over here?" I pointed at the guy with brown hair.

"I'm Stefan." He reached out his hand but I just stared and dropped my burger.

"Salvator?" He frowned.

"Yes." Elana frowned as well.

"HE'S THE BOYFRIEND?" I yelled. Elle's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Y-yes... Calm down, Bella."

"HE'S LIKE... PERFECT! I don't understand this." Stefan looked very amused with himself, as Elle looked like she might shoot me. I laughed. "Calm down, I was joking."

"I think we'll get along fine, Bella." I smirked.

"Will we, Stefan?"

"Stop, Lala." I chuckled.

"Stefan!" Some guy called from behind me. Elana and Stefan didn't look to happy to see him, so I didn't turn around and I continued drawing. But as soon as he stood beside our table, no one said anything. I looked up to see Stefan and Elana staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I finally turned tword the guy. He had dark, dark, dark, brown hair and cold blue eyes-

that were staring streight at me.

But it wasn't how like anyone has ever stared at me before. Not like how Elana and Stefan were staring at me now.. His gaze was firmilliar, but I wasn't sure where I had seen him before.

"Avril?" He murmered. I narrowed my eyes. "Is that you?"

"No.. It's not." I heard myself say.

Immediatly, though he didn't show it, I saw his heart sink.

"Right. Sorry." I laughed.

"It's ok!" He rolled his eyes.

I wasn't sure why, but I felt like... Crying.


End file.
